Final Fantasy IX Ending SasuSaku Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: Finally after five years of wanting Sasuke to come home, he finally comes back. But... will Sakura take him back after what he did to her by breaking her heart? R&R Please.


Final Fantasy IX Ending (SasuSaku Style!)

(NOTE: OKAY, BEFORE I BEGIN, I WAS JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I WILL NOT BE MAKING A SASUSAKU VERSION OF FINAL FANTAYS IX. HOWEVER, SASUKE AND SAKURA WILL BE IN IT. THEY WILL NOT BE THE MAIN PAIRING OF THE STORY. IT WILL BE MY FIRST TIME MAKING A NARUHINA FANFIC BECAUSE NARUHINA IS ANOTHER OF MY FAVORITE PAIRINGS OF NARUTO. AND I THINK THAT NARUTO SHOULD BE WITH HINATA AT THE END OF NARUTO BECAUSE SAKURA IS STILL MADLY IN LOVE WITH SASUKE AND SHE WANTS TO STOP SASUKE FROM GOING ON THE PATH OF DARKNESS BECAUSE SHE LOVES HIM. I WONDER IF SASUKE IS GOING TO ASK SAKURA TO MARRY HIM AT THE END? WHAT DO YOU THINK? BUT ANYWAY, SASUKE WILL PLAY VIVI IN MY NARUHINA VERSION OF FINAL FANTASY IX AND SAKURA WILL PLAY EIKO IN FINAL FANTASY IX BECAUSE IN THE GAME, EIKO HAS A CRUSH ON ZIDANE BUT HE HAS A CRUSH ON GARNET/DAGGER. SO YEAH. LIKE IN MY STORY, FINAL FANTASY IX, SAKURA HAS A CRUSH ON NARUTO BUT HE HAS A CRUSH ON HINATA/HINA BECAUSE HINA IS SHORT FOR HINATA. ANYWAYS, THIS IS KIND OF MY OWN VERSION OF THE FINAL FANTASY IX ENDING... EXCEPT IT'S WHEN SASUKE COMES HOME TO KONOHA. MAN, I HOPE THAT HAPPENS IN NARUTO. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!)

Story:  
Finally after five years of wanting Sasuke to come home, he finally comes back. But... will Sakura take him back after what he did to her by breaking her heart? R&R Please.

Naruto then walked up to Sakura while they were standing on the rooftop of the Hokage Office. Of course, they were throwing a welcome home party for Sasuke in Konoha. "Sakura..." said Naruto. "Huh? What is it, Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Do you think... Sasuke will come?" asked Naruto. "Naruto... look. I know that you love me but... sadly... my heart belongs to Sasuke. And... I have faith in the both of you. But... while I think of you as a brother... I think of Sasuke as a lover. That's why... you must be with Hinata. After all, she does love you, right?" asked Sakura. "But Sakura..." said Naruto as Sakura hugged him. "You're right, Sakura." said Naruto as he hugged her back. Suddenly, they heard Sasuke's voice. "Sakura! Bring my beloved Sakura to me!" cried Sasuke as Sakura stopped hugging Naruto and saw Sasuke in the crowd. "S-... Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Sakura! I Love You!" cried Sasuke. Sakura's eyes then widened in shock as she looked at Naruto. "Go on, Sakura. Go on... it's okay." said Naruto with a smiled as Sakura hugged him one last time and kissed him on the right cheek as Naruto blushed after finally being kissed on the cheek by Sakura. Sakura then ran downstairs and ran through the crowd to fnd Sasuke until... she finally found him. She then ran to him, crying with tears in her eyes as she cried, "Sasuke! You're here!" as she ran to hug him. "You're back." said Sakura. "I'm home." said Sasuke. "I thought you would never come home. I missed you terribly. You have no idea of how much I missed you, Sasuke." said Sakura as she began pounding on his chest while crying. "It's all right, Sakura. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here." said Sasuke as he hugged her. "Sakura... I have something to say to you: I..." said Sasuke as Sakura interrupted him by saying, "I know. I love you too." "I Love You, Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?" asked Sasuke as he took out an engagement ring. "Sasuke... Absolutely, Sasuke Uchiha! I will marry you!" cried Sakura. "She said yes!" cried Sasuke as he kissed her passionately while the audience cheered for them.

Later that night...

While everyone was taking part in the festivites, Sakura and Sasuke were on a patio. "Sasuke... welcome home." said Sakura as she looked at him. "Thank you." said Sasuke as the two of them walked hand-in-hand as they went to Sasuke's house to make love there in his bedroom. For the rest of the night, they were having a romantic night together while having sex. By the time that they got in the room, Sasuke zipped down Sakura's dress as she took off his shirt as they landed on the bed and had a rather "hot" night. Soon after, Sasuke and Sakura were married and had two beautiful children: Sakusuke and Itachi named after Itachi.

~ THE END.


End file.
